


For the love of God...

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Bullying, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, and adam's an asshole, basically the gist of this fic is, everybody wants chilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>don't hurt him...</i>
</p><p>(In which Adam wants Chilled, he says no, and the derps would do anything to protect the one they all love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of God...

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Note: For some reason, I can't stop writing lately. Anyway, this came from me remebering a Sterek post on Tumblr and loving the quote, and I love Chilled with pretty much everyone (also love Koots with a lot of people as well, but that's something for a whole other time) so I decided to go for some poly stuff.

All of our backs slam against the lockers, almost in a sequence, and I can hear the others groan in pain as bruises start to grow on fragile flesh, and snickers start to appear throughout the hall. Goddamn it, another audience to laugh as we get beaten to a pulp. Brilliant.

 

"Ah, are the little derps in pain?" A voice taunts, and a foot kicks into my shin, causing a moan of pain to escape my lips. I hear a bone crack, and Smarty curse in agony, and growls coming from Galm and Tom, but they shut up and quickly as they start, when a boot plants itself into the ginger's stomach, and one on the dark-skinned man's shoulder.

 

We keep silent as we stare head on at our captors, glare kept soft as to not provoke them. It's a habit now, a daily nuance, and we know to keep our mouths shut and our eyes downcast, but even we slip up from time to time. 

 

One of them giggles when they see the anger boiling on my face when I hear the noises coming from my best friends, and retaliates by punching me straight in the nose. Luckily for me, nothing breaks, but I know I'll have a large bruise there by the next morning, and certain someone will be fawning all over me, but that isn't the issue right now. All that matters is the bastards standing over us.

 

"Let's start, shall we?" The leader grins and the rest jump into the fight.

 

Well, fuck.

 

-

 

"What the hell happened?" We hear Chilled's voice echo clearly through the nurse's office, as his big brown eyes stare at us, wide with shock and anger. But, after a few moments, they close, and he mutters, "Fucking Adam."

 

"We're okay," Smarty tries a reassuring laugh, but he winces and presses a hand to his ribs, and it's obvious he's in more pain than he'd want him to believe. Both Tom and Galm are in too much agony to say anything to comfort the Italian, but they both throw smiles his way instead.

 

He frowns, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, and we all know he doesn't believe us, but he knows we want him to act like nothing is up, so he just stalks over, and settles himself on the bed next Tom, coming a hand through his hair, while looking over us with concern shining in his eyes.

 

It comes out quiet, and we can barely hear it, but the way he just sounds so heart broken gets to us. "I just don't get why he does this to you guys," he sniffles, and I watch as the tears start to form in his eyes. I wish I could get up and just brush them away, tell him everything will be okay, but my legs are still sore from today's beating and, of course, everyone already knows that the last part is a massive lie.

 

"We don't either," Smarty says, trying on his best look of confusion, but Chilled is barely paying attention, more focused on his thoughts, so the attempted and fake reassurance goes completely ignored, luckily. Smarty has never been the best lier, and it's even harder to lie to the Italian.

 

We all know, of course, why those long, hard beatings are reserved for us, why that group seems to hate us with absolute rage, but we'd never tell Chilled, because he would throw himself in the line of fire if it meant we would be okay. It would be a sweet notion, something utterly Chilled like, because, behind that mischievousness, lies a genuinely worried boy, but the thought of them assholes corrupting our Chilled makes our blood boil with fury. 

 

We would never give him up to them.

 

\- 

 

_"So," Adam said, pressed up to Chilled, leaning against the locker next to him. "How would you like to join us for lunch?" I can see his smirk from over here, and I know he is trying his best to make us retaliate, as he plays with our Chilled, and I would love to go over there and just punch that asshole in the face, and I think the overs would too. But we know the consequences, and none of us are brave enough, or big enough, to fight against his group._

_We all expect Chilled to just go along with it; he's best known as a people pleaser, and all around friendly and cheerful guy, and he has a reputation as one of the most joyful people in the school, and no one wants to get on the bad side of the infamous Nanners. It appears that he thinks the same, if the confident and cocky look in his eyes is anything to go by. But something happens that none of us to expect._

_"No, " the brunette said simply, before slamming his locker shut, grinning at the utterly shocked look on both Adam's face, and the slack jaws of everyone around him, and rushing over to us, for the smile to fade. "Let's get out of here," he says, eyes darting around quickly. "I have a feeling that won't go down well."_

_Let's just say Chilled was right._

 

-

 

And this is how it lead up to this. Bruises and beatings and blood. All because Chilled just said no.

 

Obviously he had to take it out on us. He saw it as us who talked Chilled out of going with him to that lunch table, he saw it as us who talked Chilled into rejecting him, he saw it as us who made sure Chilled was not involved with any of those bastards. It never was. Chilled was the one who didn't want him. He wanted us. But Adam couldn't see that.

 

So we took the beatings on. What else could we do? It was that or risk the possibility of Chilled getting hurt. We also made sure someone was with him when these happened. Whether it was Max or Koots or both, they made sure they got him out of there before something bad could really happen. Who knew what Adam would do to Chilled when he would get angered?

 

So we did this. All for him. I can still remember those words I shouted at Adam to day this all started.

 

_"You can break our souls, take our lives away, beat us, hurt us, kill us, but for the love of God, don't touch him."_


End file.
